Maze Runners
by Supermikeyninjalady
Summary: Turtles Human AU. Splinter is kidnapped by an un-known source. And through a series of clues, the humanized turtles find themselves in a dark maze full of monsters, fantasy creatures, rebels, and mystery. Can they find Splinter before it's too late. Or will they die in the mazes twisting passages? Family and friendships are to be put to the test. And wit is the key to survival.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! So I'm trying something new here with human AU turtles. I've written _Just be Mikey _which I suggest you take a look at. And I'm writing _Fearless Leader _at the moment and will get back to that one eventually. I hope you like this it's a new idea… enjoy!

IMPORTANT NOTE: In this Mikey is 14. Donnie and Raph are 15. Casey and April are 15 as well. And Leo is 16.

Prologue…

Mikey's P.O.V

I headed back to the dojo we live in, and our father teaches in called _Splinter, _after a long day of school. My older brothers, Casey, and April trailing slowly behind me. I sighed. Nothing sounded better than lounging on the couch with a pile of comic books and lots of pizza.

I licked my lips at the thought of it, briefly pausing without realizing it. I was interrupted from my thoughts as Donnie, his head in a book, slammed right into me.

"Mikey… why'd you stop?" he asked quickly.

"Sorry D, I was thinking of pizza." I answered happily.

"Of course you were." He said seriously, but out of the corner of my eye I saw his smile as he walked past me.

My brothers and I attended New York City high school along with our best friends Casey and April. And we all walked home together in the afternoons.

I continued to walk with the others, not really paying attention as they talked about their annoying teachers, and other gossip, until we got to the dojo, and I opened the door and…

"Oh shell…" I whispered.

The place was trashed.

Leo's P.O.V

I expected to walk into the dojo and be greeted by students practicing, and our sensei, our father, carefully observing them and teaching.

But instead we walked into the dojo and everything was trashed… the lamps shattered on the floor, the mats teared into pieces, the swords and weapons in pieces…

And sensei was nowhere to be found.

"Oh shell…" I heard Mikey say in front of me.

_It must have taken some powerful tools to rip apart all these weapons. And where's Splinter?_

"Sensei!" I called out. "Father! Are you here?"

"He ain't here Leo." Raph said from beside me. "I say we split up an try ta find him."

I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Then I turned to the others who stood shocked in the doorway. "Casey April, can you look upstairs in our home? Donnie and Mikey... you search here, and Raph and I will look around town. We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and headed off, except for Mikey who just stood there with his mouth wide open.

I went over to my little brother and put my hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him Mikey. And whoever did this. I promise."

He looked up to me and said "Ok Leo. I trust you."

_I can't let them down. Or sensei down. I'm the leader. We can do this._

I nodded to him. And with one final pat on the shoulder, I turned around to go look.

And as I walked my memory flew to that day… when Splinter told ,me I was the leader…

Five months ago…

"_Leo, I've been training all of you for many years now to be ninjas. And now that you're finally a team, you need a leader." Splinter said to me as we sat at the table drinking tea._

"_Hai sensei… but who?" I asked._

_He chuckled and looked down for a minute, before turning to look at me in the eyes. "Well you of course."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. You."_

"_But why me, why not the others? I mean why do you think I can lead better than them? What makes you think I'm good enough?"_

"_Your tactical mind and witty spirit tell me you'd be the best to lead. Besides if there was ever to be a hard time in your life, as the eldest I believe you'd be the best to get things right again. I believe in you."_

_I smiled. He believed in me. Then a thought came to my mind and I chuckled. "Raph won't like it."_

"_Raph will live." He replied smoothly. "You can do it Leonardo."_

Present time…

"Yes sensei. I can."

Donnie's P.O.V

Four hours later we sat around the table having found nothing at all as to where Splinter could be.

"We'll find him." I distantly heard April say, as she handed a cup of hot chocolate to Raph.

My mind was clouded with theories. Millions and millions of theories as to what could've happened.

Raph paced angrily back and forth, getting angrier and angrier until he finally stopped and punched the wall, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"ARGH!" he screamed "I want to find those evil bitches and get them back for taking sensei!"

I jumped up and ran over to grasp Raph's now bleeding hand in my own. Immediately taking action to wrap it in gauze.

"Raph you have to stop doing that. Hurting yourself won't help anything." I sighed.

"Don's right." Leo said "It won't."

"Guys…"

"And I hate to see anyone hurt." April continued.

"Guys!"

"Raph, They're right. It ain't smart." Casey said.

"GUYS!" Mikey screamed, and we all turned to look at him. He was crouched over on the floor.

"Are you ok Mike?" I asked suddenly worried about my only little brother.

"Yeah bro, i'm fine… but I found something when Raph hit the wall." He said, standing up and handing me a un-opened letter. "It fell out of a crack in the wall when Raph hit it."

I took the letter from Mikey's hand and examined it slowly. I frowned at what I saw.

On the envelope, written in what was clearly blood… was

_Glad you found me… now open me! If you dare…_

Raph's P.O.V

A lot of emotions pumped through my blood as I looked at the envelope. Anger. Frustration. Worry.

And although I'd never in a million years admit it… fear.

"Open it." I said after a few minutes of silence.

Donnie nodded, and began to read the note aloud.

"If you want to find him, he's in a maze. One that you'll never survive. But to get here you will have to follow clues. Good luck. Good riddance. And good bye."

He finished, looking up with worried eyes.

"And tha clue?" I asked.

He searched the paper and finally found three small letters on the bottom of the paper-

_Rusty old attic_

I looked into my brother's eyes. Leo was trying to mask his emotions like the leader he is. Donnie had that typical worry line on his forehead. Casey and April stood dumbstruck. And Mikey stared at the floor trembling a little.

There was no way any of us are going to sleep tonight…

TBC…

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will come soon _if _people like this story. Let me know how you think through _REVIEWS _please. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first of all, thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I love you all and I hope you can continue to write reviews because I really love to know what ya'll think.  
Enjoy chapter one!

Oh and a quick thanks to my beta of _all_ my stories so far… ENDERSGIRL104

Chapter 1...

Raph's P.O.V

I stared at the ceiling that night, blinking in rhythm and tapping my hand against the side of my bed.

I wanted to be outside and doing something instead of doing nothing at all. It was infuriating and the morning could not come any slower.

"Raph?" Mikey's voice came from the bottom bunk since we shared a room.

_Just ignore him. Sleep.  
_

"Raphie?"

_Sleeping.  
_

"Sniffle."

_Oh shell.  
_

"What's wrong Mike?" I asked in concern. Because although I hate to admit it, I hate seeing the kid upset. Especially since he was usually the bubbly one of us.

"What if we don't find him? What if Leo's wrong and we lose him just like the note said?" he sniffled quietly.

I jumped down to the edge of his bed and put my hand on his knee in comfort.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Leo is a good brotha. And he hasn't led us astray before. We'll find 'im Mike." I said quietly.

"Ok. Yeah I know. Sorry for waking you Raph."

"Oh trust me. I was already awake anyways." I said patting his knee once and trying to smile.

Those same terrible thoughts went through my mind as well. What if we never did find Splinter? I couldn't say that aloud though since obviously my little brother needed comfort.

"Goodnight Raphie."

"Goodnight Mike."

And after one small hug I jumped back up onto my bunk.

To start the whole sleepless routine again.

Donnie's P.O.V

4:30 am.

I repeated those words over and over aloud to myself. "Old rusty attic. Old rusty attic…"

I sat on my un-comfortable chair in the lab I built for myself behind the dojo. The place I usually spent my sleepless nights with lots of research and tons of coffee.

"Well we don't have an attic in the dojo… and I've made a list of all the bulidings in town with attics… pretty much all of them absolutely clean and used often. Not old and rustic…" I said aloud to no one in particular.

5:00 am

I took a sip from my coffee letting the black liquid run down my throat. My brother's say I drink too much of that stuff. So much that I live off of it. Well it doesn't bother me much anyways.

I still manage to have skipped two grades and be a senior in high school at age 15 with straight A's and still not fall asleep in class.

I mean who needs sleep right…?

5:30 am

I yawned and found myself slipping down in my seat, mu head resting on the desk.

"Can't. Fall. Asleep."

Oh well… we are definetly skipping school tomorrow anyway….

I sat jolt up in my seat, knocking my coffee of the lab desk where it fell off and spilt onto the floor. But I didn't care.

"That's it!"

Springing out of bed I ran to wake up my brothers.

The rusty old attic was our school's old storage room on the top floor that no one ever went into…

_The ruster._

Leo's P.O.V

It was pitch black and the moon shone down on us as we stood, ninja stealth style, behind some bushes near our school at 6:00 am.

"Is this really smart Leo? I mean couldn't we have waited until mornin to come here?" Casey asked tiredly, sweeping at his exhausted eyes.

Raph punched him in the arm playfully, "Hey, when we called we never said you HAD to help."

I nodded in agreement. "Right. Besides if we go during school, not only will there be students walking around… but don't you think people would notice 6 kids trying to break open the ruster's locks?"

He nodded solemnly. "Right whatever… let's just get this over with."

I signaled the other's to follow me, and we began scoping out the school for possible entrances.

"I found one." April whispered, pointing up.

I followed her line of site, way, way, way, up at the top of the building, (and our school is a very large building) was an open window.

"Great." I sighed, "Guys, looks like we're going to have to use those suction cups Splinter gave us to climb the walls."

"Yes!" Mikey laughed besides me "I've always wanted to use those bro!"

I chuckled. "Alright, well let's get going. I brought them just in case. April, Casey, We'll have to find you another way up once we get there."

"It's ok." April said quickly "We'll be the lookouts."

"Tha lookouts… aww c'mon." Casey complained.

I chuckled again, and headed over to the wall. Pulling out the suction cups from a back pack of supplies I brought, I handed them to my younger brothers.

"You guys brought your weapons too right?" I asked as I finished up.

"Yeah." Raph said twirling one of his sais.

Master splinter gave us each weapons back when we started training with him to be ninjas.

"I just realized something bros." Mikey said with a giant smile "This is ur first mission."

_Our first mission… my first time as the leader. And no Splinter to help guide us through._

I pressed one suction cup to the wall and was surprised how easily it stuck on. I began my acent up with my brothers following.

Left hand. Right hand. Left hand. Right hand. Don't look down…

Finally I reached the window and pulled myself in through the ledge, then reaching down I helped my brothers in too.

"Alright. Well we're in. Now to the attic. C'mon. Be quiet, and stealthy. We have to stick to the walls, there are security cameras everywhere."

They nodded.

"Alright let's go."

Mikey's P.O.V

I snuck against the walls, feeling my way with my hands. And watching the tops of my brother's heads.

Donnie's brown hair and purple shirt were easy to follow in the dark. I couldn't really see Leo's dark black hair because it blended in, but it didn't really matter.

Finally we reached the door. And right away I noticed a pure white envelope with these dark red words written on it…

_So Donatello figured it out… that's too bad._

I shuddered. However this weirdo knew my big brother figured it out was beyond me.

"Ok…" Donnie said aloud, and I could see he was also afraid.

"You think it's someone we know?" Raph asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure." Leo answered "but one thing's clear… they're playing with us. This is some kind of game for them."

I shuddered again. "Yeah a creep's game."

"Come on, let's get this door unlocked." Leo continued, motioning for the door.

"Do you have April's hair clip?"

I nodded handing it over. And Leo began to pick the lock with it.

That was an advantage to being best friends with someone with long hair, they always seemed to have hair stuff on them.

It didn't take long to pick the lock and soon we were in the dark room, surrounded by old boxes and dust.

I groped around trying to find the lightswitch, finally clicking it on, and the room lit up.

"This room is tiny, what do we do now?" I asked, looking around at the cramped room.

There were boxes from all time periods. From 1950-1998. Dust clouded in corners and spider webs hung from the walls. Boxes upon boxes were piled high on rusty old shelves. Hence the name.

"Well. Start searching I guess." Donnie answered.

So we did.

Thirty minutes later I had looked through all the boxes with no prevail.

"This is no use. There ain't anything here!" Raph said angrily, "It's just a bunch of old crappy yearbooks and newspapers."

"There has to be something." Leo said "I mean the note was on the door and everything."

I sighed and stepped forward. And one tile beneath my feet sunk under my weight.

"Bros… either I've gained a lot of weight… or I just stepped on our answer."

My brothers looked to me in confusion. And before they could say anything, the floor underneath us opened…

And we were falling.

TBC…

Hey everyone I hope you liked this next chapter. Yay I am so excited. Yet again please stop to REVIEW really quickly. It takes a very short amount of time to do so, and it really helps me out. So thanks. And I'll see you soon for chapter two!


	3. Chapter 3

I really appreciate all the reviews and favorites/follows. Ya'll rule! And I love writing this fanfiction so it will be easy to continue quickly. I hope to make this fic a long one, so hang in there we're just getting started!:)  
Like always Endersgirl104 you rule for beta work!

Chapter 2...

Donnie's P.O.V 

I woke up with a groan. My head hurt like shell, and so did the rest of my 6 foot body. It was pitch black so I couldn't see a thing.

The first thing I realized was that there was another weight on top of me. I strained my eyes to see who it was, just barely making out the shorter frame and blonde hair of my little brother Mikey. And he was unconscious.

I gently sat up and moved Mike to where his head was in my lap. And gently shook him to wake him up.

"Mikey. Mike wake up."

"Huh? Wha..., Don?" He mumbled as he woke up and sat up slowly. 

"Are you ok?" I asked in concern. 

He nodded slowly and said "yeah. Fine. You?" 

"Yeah I'm ok." 

I stopped talking for a minute and scanned the dark for our other brothers. I couldn't find them anywhere. 

"D-don...?" 

"Yeah Mike?" 

"It's dark." 

I slapped my head with my palm. Duh Donnie! He's afraid of the dark. 

"It's ok. I think I have my shell cell." I continued. 

Another dumb moment for me! My cell! This bump on my head may be worse than I thought. 

Just as I pulled out my phone, someone tapped me on the shoulder and I whipped out my phone, turned on the light, and shined it in their faces. 

"Jeez Don it's just us." My red - head buff brother Raph said. 

"Oh sorry guys. Woh Raph are you ok?" I asked, noticing suddenly how he was putting most of his weight on Leo. 

"I think I sprained my ankle." He answered solemnly. "But I'm ok. How about you guys?" 

"We're good. Right Mikey…? Mikey!" 

"Sorry D. I'm here. But so is he..." came the voice of my younger brother. 

I shined the light in his direction and gasped. 

In front of us were 5 different paths. With walls made out of dark brown bricks. There were unlit torches lining the tops of the walls. And to make things worse, skeletons were scattered here and there in corners. Some holding torches or flashlights. 

_They never made it out_

And there, sitting smack in the middle path... 

Was a baby dragon. 

Raph's P.O.V

Right in fucking front of us... Was a dragon. 

A real life dragon. With a small red body, long tail, and golden spikes going along it. 

"This can't be real..." Donnie said next to me. 

"Well it's there isn't it?" Mikey said pointing to it once again. "And it cute. I think I'll name it Spyke. Get it... Because it has..." 

"Spikes... yeah we get it Mikey." I interrupt. 

"Well Spyke..." Leo starts "has something in his mouth." 

But Before anyone could do anything Spyke dropped the envelope and ran off into the maze. 

"Spyke no..." Mikey yelled after it. 

Of course. It was just like Mikey to get attached to it that quickly. 

"Don't follow him Mikey." Leo said quickly before Mikey could do anything. 

"What's in tha envelope?" I asked. 

"You can do the honors this time." He answered sarcastically, handing me the envelope. 

This time it didn't say anything on the outside so I went straight to opening it. It said... 

Take the right path, and you survive. Take the wrong, you die. One is water. One is fire. Two are other surprises. One equals survival. Good luck. 

"We're doomed."

Meanwhile back outside the school...

April's P.O.V 

"Where are they, it's been an hour..." I ask Casey, even though he also doesn't know the answer. 

Fear runs through my veins as I realize one thing... 

Something is wrong. 

"Ok that's it. We have to find a way up there." 

"What do ya think I've been doin." Casey replies. And then he's lifting a make shift rope, made out of his shirt torn up and his socks.  
I couldn't help but chuckle at his foolishness. 

"what?" He asked me. 

"Casey your clothes are not long enough. Even in shreds. You're scared. You're not thinking rationally. We'll climb up somehow." 

"No you won't." Came a deep raspy voice from behind me. 

My immediate thought was that it is a policeman. But when I turned around I realized otherwise. 

There standing right in front of me was a tall dark man in a black cloak.

The only visible part of him were his hands which showed old skin and long raggedy nails. I felt visibly sick to my stomach. 

"And why won't we?" I asked bravely. 

"Because we're going to take you there." 

Casey stood up and stepped protectively in front of me. 

"And who are you. Exactly. May I ask?" He asked bravely. 

"A piece of the puzzle." 

"What..." 

"And so are you." 

And with that, something was shoved in my face, a cloth of some sort. And then the world went black.

Leo's P.O.V 

If we choose the wrong path we die. Only one way to survive... but which one? 

Looking around I only see five pathways all the same in likeness. Exactly the same. So how on earth do we know which one's right? 

"It could be the middle one since the dragon went through there." Donnie said as if he read my mind, "or that could be what they want us to do. Like a trick..." 

I sighed. And squeezed my eyes shut tight. 

_If there was ever to be a hard time in your life, as the eldest I believe you'd be the best to get things right again. I believe in you.__  
_

I opened my eyes. 

Yes. I'll figure this out. 

I started to scan the walls for any details. And sure enough I found scorch marks on the far right one and specs of green go on the one next to it. The middle must be a trap. And the one on the left of that if you looked very carefully, had small green weeds growing out of the floor... so that left... 

"The one on the far right." I said aloud. 

"How do you know?" Donnie asked. 

"Look. That one is fire. That one gew. That one a trap. And that one is weeds. So it must be the one on the left." 

Donnie nodded "Right. One fire. Two other surprises... man I think I hit my head way too hard. Why didn't I get that?" He scolded himself. 

"But what about the water one?" Raph put in. 

"Well it's either the one the dragon took or the one on the far left. And the dragon must be a trap since it was so obvious. So it has to be that one." 

"Well ok. Let's go." Donnie said. 

"I'll go first." I said. 

I stepped forward. Putting my left foot forward. 

Taking a leap of faith.

Mikey's P.O.V

I followed the others into the passageway, my heart rushing.

_Please be right, please be right, please be right._

I looked around me. I'm in the passage way.

"LEO YOU DID IT GUYS IT'S…."

I was interrupted by the sound of rushing water, and wheni turned around…

_Wrong, wrong , wrong, wrong!_

A 30 foot flood of water was sweeping my way. I stood frozen in place.

"RUN!"

TBC…

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Please _REVIEW _it is very, very important for me to know what you think. And I'll see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so happy with all the reviews and it's wonderful that you guys like my story. The more reviews and response I get for this story, the more I'll want to update, and the sooner chapters will come up. So please continue! I love ya'll!  
Enjoy!

Chapter 3...

Raph's P.O.V

"RUN!" Leo yelled from in front of me, as the flood came right towards us. 

I limped forward as fast as I could, my injured ankle smashing against the cold brick floor and sending flashes of pain up my leg and throughout my whole body. I grimaced as tears of pain threatened to fall. And I chocked them back. I'm the tough one after all. 

Donnie saw the pain I was in and rushed back to help support me as we ran. Exhausted I put most of my weight on his shoulders. 

When I stopped focusing on the pain in my ankle, I realized how far behind the others, we were, and how dreadfully close the waves really were. 

"Leave me behind!" I yelled over the whoosh of the waves. 

"Shell no! Never! "Donnie cried defensively. 

"Guys come on we..." Leo started. 

But before he could say anything else, the waves reached their target and we were pulled up and under the water. 

Completely submerged, with no way out. 

Donnie's P.O.V 

I tumbled blindly under the waves, thrashing my body around. My mind starving for air. 

_Relax. Center your mind. Forget the water. Forget everything.  
_

I could practically hear Splinter say. 

At that moment, with no end in sight, no oxygen or dry land anywhere, nothing but water, my mind flashes back to that one lesson Splinter taught us. 

How to hold our breaths. 

6 months ago... 

_"How can we possibly hold our breaths for five minutes Sensei? It's not logically possible." I said looking up at Splinter as we knelt down on the floor.  
_

_"It is possible Donatello. You just have to learn how." Came his smooth reply, "It fact I think you will go first. Follow me to the pool please."  
_

_I gulped in fear. Chills going up my spine. This sounds like it would be one of the worst trainings yet.  
_

_I stood here. In the cool 65 degree air, in nothing but my purple swim trunks, my skinny frame awkwardly shivering. And all 3 of my brothers watching expectantly.  
_

_"Just forget the water Donatello. Forget everything. And you will reach equilibrium with the water."  
_

_"Hai Sensei." I answered. Stepping into the water and immediately regretting it.  
_

_This is nuts. It makes no sense. And it isn't physically or emotionally possible to hold your breath for so long.  
_

_"Oh I'm going to die..."  
_

_Plugging my nose with my hands, I went under.  
_

_After a minute I started to panic. My mind raced. My lungs throbbed. _

_And my heart skipped beats.  
_

_Ignore the water.  
_

_Ignore it.  
_

_My mind said over and over. Ignore the water... ignore the water... ignore the... ignore...  
_

_Someone pulled me out, and I gasped for air.  
_

_"Good job Donatello."  
_

_"I...Did it?"  
_

_"Yes. You did."_

Present time... 

I'm not under water. I'm in the dojo. April and Casey just walked through the door. I'm happy... 

Crash! 

I slam into a tree, gasp for air... and then the world goes black. 

Leo's P.O.V 

Failure. I failed. I led my brothers into the wrong path and now we are trapped under a rushing flood. 

I held my breath, searching through blurry eyes for my brothers around me. I see them, twisting in the waves. 

Just as I'm about to swim towards them, I see the light at the end of the tunnel. Literally. 

Speeding up I swim towards the end and... 

I see the waterfall we're about to fall off of. Leading straight into... 

A garden. Full of flowers and trees. 

I brace myself. And then I'm falling. 

My eyes widen as I see a tree in front of me that I'm about to slam into, and dodge it at the last second. 

The water pushes me onto dry land. Where I cough and stutter. Using deep breaths to get air into my tired lungs. 

Once I can breathe again I look around for my brothers and spot Mikey and Raph gasping for air next to me. 

"R-raph... Mikey?" I stutter in between breaths, "Are you ok?" 

They nod. 

"W-where is Donnie... Leo?" Mikey stutters. 

I stand up and start looking around for him. 

We're still in the maze. Four walls are surrounding the small garden, and no new path can be seen. All the trees stand bare. And the flowers wilted. 

I gasp as I see Donnie lying unconscious next to the tree.  
He must've slammed right into it! 

Running over to him I wince. The small bump that was on his head before was now a large welt. Aww that's going to hurt. 

Mikey helps Raph limp over to my side and they knelt down next to me, helping to lift up Donnie's head and put it in a more comfortable position. 

"It's he going to be ok?" Mikey asked me worriedly. 

"Yeah Mike. He's just going to have a bit of a headache for a while." I answered, "Now we just have to wait for him to wake up. Mikey can you start searching for a way out of here? And Raph you need to sit down for a bit." 

Raph grunted but didn't argue. And Mikey went to start searching. 

I leaned against the tree. Moving Don's head again, so that it was against my leg. 

"I'm sorry Raph." I say suddenly. The guilt washing over me in ten folds. 

"Calm down fearless. I ain't mad." Raph said seriously. "But seriously bro. We're all still here right. Relax. " 

I sighed. 

"Yeah besides it wasn't your fault." Mikey says suddenly. "It says right here on the note." 

Mikey's P.O.V 

I was searching for a way out of the weird garden, when I saw a new white envelope hanging from one of the trees. 

I used my amazing ninja skills to climb to the top and grab the note easily. 

On the front it said: fooled you. 

My curiosity got the better of me, and I tore it open. The inside read: 

Haha fooled again. Too bad you're still alive. Both the middle path and the one you took the flood was sure to thrive. Now to go on you need a key. Either you find it within an hour, or there will be a forest fire. Good luck. 

I sighed in frustration. I may not be a genius like Donnie, but the note was obvious. Both the dragon path and the one we took had floods in them. 

I rushed over to Leo and showed him the note. 

"So it really wasn't my fault..." He said annoyed. 

"Those bastards!" Raph cried. 

"Wha... guys?" Came the voice of Donnie, moving our attention from the note to Don. 

"Donnie are you ok?" I asked worriedly. 

"My head hurts.. but I'm ok. What's going on?" He asked tiredly. 

"They tricked us. Both paths were full of water. And now we have to find a key to get to the next path within an hour or else they're going to start a fire." Leo explained. 

"Well then what are we waiting for... let's go!" Donnie said trying to get up... but halfway up he winced and fell down again. 

"Woh, Woh Donnie take it easy. You rest. We'll look. You too Raph." Leo scolded. 

"Yeah." I agreed. 

"Let the search begin." 

Leo's P.O.V 

Five minutes. We have five minutes until a fire will be started and we haven't found a thing. 

I sigh in frustration and pull up a flower. And another. And another. 

"Where can it be?" I wonder aloud to no one. 

Two minutes. 

"Leo..." Mikey whines. 

"I know Mike... I know." 

1 minute. 

I. Won't. Fail. Them. Again. 

I Start running Around The Garden Searching for the key. Looking in all the nooks and crannies. 

10 seconds. 

"I found the key hole!" Mikey yells. 

We run towards it. It's a single little hole in the wall. 

No key... no key... 

2 seconds. 

I yell out in frustration. I failed them. It's over. I let my hand slam against the wall and am about to slide to the floor when... 

The door slides open. 

"What the..." I start, just as Donnie pushes me inside. 

We make it in, pulling it closed with full force. 

Just as the fire starts. 

Raph's P.O.V 

I sat panting against the wall. Talk about a close call. And a crazy one too. 

"Is everyone ok?" Leo finally asks after a few minutes of silence. 

"Yeah. We're ok." 

"Good. So what the shell was that?" Leo continues angrily. 

"I think they thought it would be funny to see us scared. So they told us there was a key even though the only key it needed was force." Donnie explained. 

"That's obnoxious." I muttered. 

I finally took that time to look around. This time there was only one open path. And two cage like things on the left side and the right side.  
Just as I was about to stand up, the cages opened... 

"Umm guys..." I started. 

They looked to me. 

Two huge slimy green monsters, with long bony hands stared straight at us. 

"What do we do?" Donnie looked to me.  
The monsters inched closer. And closer and closer... 

"RAWR!" 

And with one swift move I was lifted up, and put in the monster's mouth.

TBC...

Haha I love cliffies! Please _review_ for quicker updates! And I also appreciate follows/favorites. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm soooo sorry for the long update. I've been busy with the AP world history exam and SOL's. But anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Chapter 4…

Mikey's P.O.V

"LET HIM GO!" I yelled as the monster picked up Raph in it's mouth.

Even though it probably didn't understand me.

Whipping out my nun-chucks I ran forward and hit the monster right in its middle. It screeched, and dropped Raph to the floor.

I smiled. And it really hit me... that was my first time using my nun-chucks outside of training. And boy was it cool.

"Ewww..." Raph whined, "Thanks Mike."

Just then, three more monsters that looked exactly like the first two came out from the dark cages.

"Looks like we're going to have our first fight guys." Leo said, "I don't see any other way out..."

A monster swung at my head, and I dodged. Crashing my nun-chucks against its hand, causing it to fall off.

"There are more coming." Donnie cried as he swung his boe staff.

Two more came out... then four... six... eight... twelve...

Soon I was fighting against four of them all at once. My energy running low.

I chopped off another arm and watched in annoyance when it reconnected itself.

"Crap these guys are indestructible!" Raph yelled angrily.

I looked to the right and saw that they were still coming out of the cages.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We have to find their weakness. " cried Leo, "everyone has one."

"Try... The head!" Raph cried.

"Ok." I cried back, swinging my chucks at the monster's head.

The chucks hit the monster's head, bounced off, flew into my stomach and sent me flying straight into the cage...

Where I fell winded to the floor.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled. And he ran to my side, "you ok?"

I nodded. Starting to get my breath back, but not enough to speak.

"Good. Here need a hand?" He asked lending his hand which I gratefully took.

I watched my brothers. And it was clear that slowly, the fight was being drained from them.

Donnie swung his staff with less force. Raph used his sais normally but paused to wipe his brow every now and then. And Leo and I were being cornered by at least 12 monsters...

"Oh boy..."

Donnie's P.O.V

My head was throbbing and I wasn't sure how much longer I could go on.

My vision started to sway as I hit a monster again. This fight was not going well.

Just as I was about to give up and let my body get its needed rest, the monster's a spear went flying right smack through the monster's eye.

And it exploded.

All. Over. Me.

Then all of a sudden all the monsters had Spears flying through their eyes.

"You're welcome." Said a low voice.

We all turned to look at the wall. And there standing in the corner was a tall muscular man standing next to a red haired woman. And each of them was carrying what looked like large bazookas.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the woman said "Come with us. Quickly."

We didn't have time to think whether it would be a smart idea to follow them or not, because more monsters were coming. So we ran after these total strangers.

Blindly trusting, with a chance of death.

Leo's P.O.V

We followed the people to the corner and found a secret passageway, and walked through it.

It was only wide enough for one person at a time so I went last. As I walked through the passage, the air started to get short. I was able to breath but just barely.

"This way." The woman said, pointing to a ladder going up.

"This is where we stop." I say suddenly. They turn to look. "Before we go anywhere with you, we want to know who you are."

The two looked at each other, nodded, and looked back at us. "We're the rebels. See you soon."

"See you soon?" I asked.

And the next thing I knew, a blindfold was being shoved over my eyes, and I was pulled back.

Into the dark nothings.

Raph's P.O.V

"Hey… get offa me… let me go!" I yelled as I was roughly pulled backwards.

"Sorry brother. Have to get you through initiation." Said a deeper voice.

I was about to yank harder, when we stopped short and I heard the person gasp.

"You won't be taking them anywhere." Said a rough raspy voice that appeared to be against our kidnappers.

My mind mangled, who's side were we supposed to be on?

I heard a clash. Then a bang. And a loud.

"Fall back!"

Then I finally find my voice. "What's going on?"

"Sorry brother, this initiation will have to wait until lata…"

And the hands let go of me.

The second they did I ripped the blindfold off, opened my eyes…and all I saw was my brothers standing next to me as bewildered as I was… and a green envelope on the floor.

"What just happened?" Mikey asked, while rubbing at his temple.

"I don't know." I said kneeling down to pick up the note "But hey… this green is new."

"Read it." Donnie said quietly.

It read:

_You thought you could go with them but boy were you wrong. This next part is going to be a tulip's song. You think you can plant you're way out of this one? Bad luck, hurry up. Or you might have a green thumb._

As I finished I felt something tickling at my feet. Looking down I saw…

Huge green weeds worming their way around my feet.

Tying me up like a snake ties up it's prey.

TBC…

OK first of all I know that was short. And I know that it wasn't long enough for the time I made you wait. But like I said I've been busy and I hope that it is good enough of a chapter for you. Please _REVIEW _and let me know what you think.

Also I put a reference in there from the 2012 series that I hope you can get. If you do, tell me in a REVIEW if not then I'll tell you later. The person who gets it receives a SHOUT OUT. Yay. Good luck!

And I'll see you next time!


End file.
